


Jungle Love

by Aki_Sage



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Fluff, KuroFai, Language Barrier, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_Sage/pseuds/Aki_Sage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Separated in a new world, Kurogane and Fai must face communicating without Mokona until they find the rest of the group. When Kurogane creates an interesting twist how will the pair handle it? Will Kurogane be able to convince Fai of his feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jungle Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chibistarlyte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibistarlyte/gifts).



> Thought it would be fun to make Fai speak backwards and therefore yes, he is actually speaking and not simply babbling. :)

Kurogane lifted his eyes to the bright light shining down between the leaves of the tree he had landed under. The weight that was not so much crushing his legs, but just slightly uncomfortable, shifted and a pale hand waved back and forth in front of his face accompanied by the mage's voice, both trying to gain his attention.

"Enagoruk, tahw era uoy gnikool ta?" Spoke the mage in a strange language which, though he had heard it only a few times, still managed to entice his interest.  He would never admit it, however.

"Nani?" Kurogane replied, but gruffly sighed as he continued under his breath before shutting up completely. "Wakarimasen." Fai frowned at the peeved looking ninja.

"Llew ew wonk eht nerdlihc era in eht emas dlrow ta eht yrev tsael, ew tsuj evah ot trats gniklaw llit ew nac dnatsrednu hcae rehto." Fai chattered as Kurogane ignored him, looking around. "Kuu...rohhh..."Fai spoke, struggling with the strange pronunciation of the Ninja's name. Said Ninja glanced back at Fai, who looked put out at being ignored, and rolled his eyes.

Finally realizing their compromising position, with Fai kneeling in between Kurogane's legs, his hands splayed on the ground agonizingly close, the mage colored lightly while Kurogane just coughed and shoved him away, hiding his own flushed face. After regaining his composure Kurogane finally managed to turn back to Fai and point off in one direction with his eyebrows raised in question, then proceeded to make a walking motion with his fingers. Fai looked in the same direction indicated and briefly closed his eyes, a look of concentration overtaking his expression. Opening his eyes he let the usual over exuberant smile graced his face and nodded. Fai was quick to fall into step with Kurogane as he began walking toward the slight and distant magical power Fai had sensed from the white manju bun.

After a bit of walking and seeing only tree after tree Fai could no longer contain himself and opened his mouth. "Nac uoy raeh em won?" He asked Kurogane, infuriating smile in place. Kurogane glanced over at him without an annoyed reaction for once, and Fai giggled at the situation. They walked on a bit further before Fai spoke again. "Nac uoy raeh em won?" Fai asked again with a laugh. This time Kurogane glared at him in irritation before hunching his shoulders and walking faster. Who knew how much longer he'd have to put up with this, and Fai only knew how many funny cutesy nicknames he was making up for the Ninja, who wouldn't understand.

Only a few feet later Fai was practically skipping next to him and repeating himself over and over. The feeling of annoyance could be felt in waves coming off the Ninja, who was still quick to anger, though he had been trying so hard to keep his calm. "Nac uoy raeh em won?" "Nac uoy raeh em won?" Fai pranced around him speaking in a sing song voice.

He didn't know whether he should punch the mage to make him shut up...

"Nac uoy raeh em won?" "Nac uoy raeh em won?"

...Or kiss him...

"Nac uoy raeh em won?"

…for that accent was just so tempting to the ninja, and he would get the bonus of hushing the mage.

"Nac uoy raeh em won?"

...wait, what?...

The ninja froze at his thoughts, which had been present for a few worlds now, but he had never thought of acting on them in such a way before. The lithe magician turned back toward the still figure. Tilting his head to the side he closed his eyes with a smile and continued his game.

"Great! You can understand mmmph..." Fai was cut off as warm lips were pressed roughly against his own. His eyes opened wide in surprise and Kurogane pulled back looking just as surprised. He stared at the magician, who had his lips parted slightly, fingers gently brushing them. Oh for how long Fai had wished something like this would happen, but it was so fake, he knew.

The mage was speechless for once.

The Ninja smirked widely and Fai, speechless, continued to stare, surprised, at Kurogane. His hand fell back to his side as he tipped his head forward, letting his blond hair cascade down to cover his eyes. As Kurogane looked on questioningly he saw a frown appear. Without looking back up at him the mage suddenly took off running into the forest.

"Oi, mage!" Kurogane shouted as he started to chase after him. 'Damn is he fast! Must have a lot of practice after running from his problems' Kurogane though bitterly, but soon regretted it as he picked up his pace, crunching anything littering the ground, and not caring how much noise he was making. He heard a soft whistle and narrowed his eyes. Before he could even wonder about the magical music he ran head long into what felt like a brick wall and fell back onto the plant covered ground. "Damn mage" He cursed, thinking about Fai's use of whistling to use magic, even though he said he couldn't, or wouldn't.

Kurogane stayed sprawled on the forest floor, letting Fai get away as he wondered why the man had run in the first place. Maybe his flirting with the dark haired man was just another form of mask. He glared at the ground.

He didn't have long to wait before the smaller members of the group came crashing through the tree's. It was practically dark by now, and as he stood up and brushed himself off he watched as the worried faces of the children and Mokona came running out of the shadows.

"Kurogane! We just saw Fai-san skipping by and he said you were over here!" Sakura shouted, as they stopped in front of the tall man.

"He said he'd be right back, but what is he doing? Did you find a feather?" Syaoran asked, both worried and excited.

"No, no feather, we were just looking for you guys and were so far away for a while we couldn't understand each other. Kurogane informed, leaving out the point the kids didn't need to know. Sakura smiled up at him happily.

"Oh Kurogane-san got mad again and chased him I bet!" She turned and smiled at Syaoran who brightened at seeing his princess happy. Kurogane stayed quiet, letting them assume what they may.

"Come on, let's go find that idiot and find a safe place to sleep." Kurogane followed the children as Mokona jumped about on his head and shoulders. Apparently, they had seen some hut like buildings in the tree's before they had run toward Fai's psychotic sounding laughter.

Arriving at the same place Syaoran and Sakura had seen before, they were greeted by the hut people and brought into the tree's, where they saw Fai already sitting with some of the tribes men, eating berries with a silly smile. Kurogane glowered at him for his strange antics, but was ignored as Fai put his bowl down and stood yawing. He put on a show for the kids about being tired from running around searching for the rest of the group all day and left to go to the hut they were given to stay in. The smaller ones of the group all sat down and Sakura rested her head against Syaoran's shoulder, Mokona resting in her lap.  Syaoran jumped right into questions about this place, for Mokona had felt a feather so they needed a place to start.

Kurogane excused himself and with a glare effectively scattered the tribes people around him, following Fai's path to the hut. Entering as quietly as a Ninja should, he found Fai lying on his side on the farthest mat, turned away from the door.

"Oi, magician?" He called from the entrance before stepping in and walking to the edge of the mat at the mage's feet.

"What." Fai practically sighed, not moving an inch.

"What? I should be asking you that! What's wrong with you that you would just run off into the middle of a forest?" Fai turned with smiley mask in place, to look up at the taller man.

"Why nothing is wrong Kuro-pu!" Kurogane moved so fast Fai couldn't have possibly run as he pinned the smaller man against the floor.

"Don't!" he shouted at the mage, before realizing his position and tapered off "do...that..." He moved in to kiss the mage but lips met ear as the mage turned away. Kurogane sighed into Fai's neck, frustrated. "Fai..."

"Get off" Fai said coldly, pushing him away with only his words.

"No. Look at me." He pulled Fai's face back toward him by the chin with one hand. "Listen, I'm taking a chance, now you know what I want." Fai twisted his face away again and tried to shove the larger man this time.

"Stop jerking me around!" The blond man yelled at him, struggling. Kurogane was taken aback.

"Why would you think that, baka!?" The dark haired man stared in confusion.

"You don't know a thing about me!" Fai practically screamed, glaring into red eyes.

"Because you don't say anything! You're so sad, why?" Kurogane whispered harshly, hoping not to draw any more attention to the hut with all the yelling. Fai dropped his arm across his eyes, trying to hide his worthlessness and weakness flowing from the pale blue orbs.

"You wouldn't want to know. Plus, I already gave you the chance, once." Fai breathed deeply, trying to calm down but also hoping to memorize the deep scent of the Ninja while he had the chance, before he was found out and tossed aside like the worthless being he was.

Kurogane blanched. Had he already had his chance before and passed it by? What had he missed? He was obviously failing as a Ninja. After a while of unbroken silence Fai peaked out from reddened eyes to see if Kurogane had died of shame from being so close to him. The Ninja was still alive, however, and looking questioningly in a lost way at Fai.

"The library. Book of memories?" Fai hinted. Kurogane groaned in frustration.

"Fai, I don't need any stupid books to tell me who you are, I have you right here to tell me yourself." Kurogane stated calmly, pleading with his eyes. He had never done anything like this before. Never wanted anyone the way he wanted Fai--completely and unwaveringly. Could it be--

"Why?" Fai asked, clutching at straws as he tried to keep himself closed off.

"Because..." Kurogane paused, Fai looked on in question, had he won against the Ninja, or would Kurogane help him break free from his cursed mask forever and finally be free? "I...love you." Kurogane said, gaining strength on the important words, throwing it out and testing the shaky waters.

As he watched a million emotions flashing through blue pools, and found himself staring at Fai's surprised face, he knew his admission was true down to his very core. If he had to, he knew, he would spend as much time as was needed to convince Fai of his truth.  In time, he hope the mage could be warmed and made happy by the beating heart that sought his own, and he could be thawed by love.

Warm bodies pressed together, lips finally capturing lips, tears spilling over, wetting cheeks and hair. Kurogane caressed the dampened hair, lips moving to a small perfect pale ear.

"I love you" he said unwaveringly. Fai sobbed now, uncontrollably, not trying to hide anything, blossoming happiness and past pains clashing and overwhelming him, burning away his insides to leave a void that only Kurogane's love could fill. Kissing tear's away Kurogane showered Fai's eyes, cheeks, and entire face with kisses before ending at the other pale ear, freed from blond hair.

"Fai, I love you." Kurogane poured all his feeling into his voice and those words, cherishing the name coming off his tongue.

"Ku-Kuro...Kurogane." Fai could barely even speak he was so overwhelmed by emotion. His arms clasped around Kurogane's shoulders and held him tight, as if he would fly away any moment. As Fai quieted, his hold never wavered from grasping Kurogane, and tightened when Kurogane moved them so he was lying on his back, Fai draped half way across him. "Why? Why love me?" Fai asked earnestly, this time not trying to escape in the least, for he'd already come this far.

Kurogane was not the type of person to come out and say only 'because i do'.  He knew the facts, and as he lay there with the focus of his greatest affection in his arms, all the reasons came pouring forth.

"The way you hold yourself in battle, so fast and knowing exactly where you're going next, it's mesmerizing."

Fai smiled.  He knew Kurogane would mention that, being a warrior. He continued to listen as the warm male continued.

"You take care of our group and help keep everyone safe. The smiles you give, the true smiles, when you're talking to the princes or holding Mokona, they’re beautiful and I wish I could see them more often."

Fai clutched Kurogane tighter and cuddled into his neck. If the loving warmth of Kurogane's arms and special tones of Kurogane's words were what he got, then there would definitely be more smiles to give.

"Your cooking is wonderful and I practically worship every bite, along with those deep blue eyes I could dive into. Your hair, always soft, enticing my fingers to caress you, is one of my favorites." As he said this he wove said fingers through the golden locks and was presented with a content sigh from the owner.

"And of course, that sexy accent of yours when we can't understand each other. That's the biggest reason I kissed you.  Not to shut you up, and not to jerk you around, but because I wanted to."

Fai whimpered at that, his body melting into happiness as Kurogane captured his lips once more. He was wanted, truly wanted. The red eyed ninja laid the blue eyed mage gently back on the mat and placed butterfly kisses down his neck. The latter mewled contently, glad that after all this time the ninja could love him.

Teasingly running his hands under the mage's shirt Kurogane caressed the soft skin. Removing the thin shirt, molten eyes devoured porcelain skin as Kurogane continued to explore Fai's body. He would prove even more how cherished Fai was and solidify their feelings for each other.

The only thing standing in their way was a surprised eep from the doorway, and as the two love birds turned to look they caught a glimpse of Sakura's cloak as Syaoran rushed everyone away from what might otherwise scar their young naive minds.

As daylight weakened there were no more interruptions as the pair found out more about each other and themselves.  Ending blissfully at twilight and collapsing, holding each other tightly, they fell into a peaceful sleep.

  



End file.
